


Hold The World With Me, Part Two

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Jon reveals a secret that may tear him and Daenerys apart.





	Hold The World With Me, Part Two

_Jon looked over the courtyard of Winterfell from Bran’s room, an almost overwhelming sense of grief causing him to grip the window pane._ _Silent tears made a path down the hard lines of his face._

_“Jon, I know this must be difficult for you but it’s not the end of the world.”_

_“Bad choice of words Sam,” Jon said flatly although he knew his friend meant well._

_“Ooh - ah - well, yes. I’m sorry. What I meant was that all this time you thought you were a bas...uh well you know. But you’re not. You’re a prince Jon. The Prince.”_

_“A lot of good me being a prince has done for everybody.” Jon said resigned. He turned to face Sam and Bran. “They started a war. They caused the death of thousands of men.” He felt his voice rising as he continued. “All because Rhaegar wanted to what, fulfill some prophecy? He might’ve loved her but he had a family. A wife, children. What kind of a man, what kind of a king would sacrifice everything?”_

_“I’ve been thinking for months now on how to move past these feelings,” Bran said emotionlessly. The words seemed familiar to Jon but he couldn’t place them. “Telling myself that we don’t have time for distractions. The Night King is coming and we need to be focused. But being here with you now, it’s as if none of that matters if I don’t have you by my side, Daenerys. I love you, Dany.” Jon blushed as his brother threw back the words he’d given to Daenerys on their way to White Harbor._

_“Love is the death of duty, cousin,” Bran said so piercingly he had to look away._

_“They had a role to play. Just as you do. Just as Daenerys does.” Jon looked at his brother again at the mention of her name._

 

 

“Be done with it Jon Snow. I’ve not come here in the middle of the night for your silence.” Daenerys said impatiently as he took a breath and continued.

 

“Bran told me of my mother, and of my father.”

 

“And,” she asked closing the distance between them. 

 

“And he lied.”

 

“Your father,” she questioned. “How did he lie about something he’s never told you?”

 

“Ned Stark wasn’t my father.” Jon revealed matter-of-factly, the words leaving his mouth easier than he thought they would.

 

“What?” She said, her faced etched in confusion.

 

He turned to the tree, placed his hand upon the face, and hung his head. There was no turning back now.

 

“Bran told me that they were in love, that they wed under a tree like this.” He paused. 

 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna.” He faced her then, staring in her eyes waiting for realization to set in.

 

“Rhaegar?” She whispered incredulously.

 

He nodded, reluctant to speak and interrupt her mind processing their situation.

 

“Lyanna?” Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth hung open. She spun on her heals, her back facing him as she held her arms around herself. “But I thought, I was told — “

 

“We were all lied to,” he reassured her.

 

“They wed,” she said to herself as she turned to face him once again. “But that means, that you’re...” Her eyes widened as she finally understood.

 

“Aye.”

 

“Jon,” she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. She stepped closer to him and brought her hand to his cheek. His eyes had already begun to water as he closed them and leaned into her touch. He felt her shift closer to him and lean her forehead against his. He felt them sink to the ground, the weight of the world pushing them against the roots of the heart tree and he wept.

 

 

He didn’t know how long they had been sobbing in each other’s arms but he could tell by the fading light of the moon that some time had passed. He pulled back from her slowly, and wiped his thumb across the nearly dried trail of tears on her cheek.

 

“Will this change things between us,” she asked breaking the silence. The question lingered in the air as he used the tree to bring himself up and then helped her to her feet.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. He saw her head dip and with his hands still holding hers he looked her in her eyes and continued, “I know that I love you.”

 

“But I also know that my father was your brother,” he felt heavy in his stomach as he said the words.

 

“There is a part of me that is bothered by all of this. Like I’ve been used.” He enlaced their arms and started walking slowly along the path back towards the courtyard.

 

“Bran said Rhaegar believed in prophecies and that he thought his son would be _The Prince That Was Promised_.” His jaw tightened as he continued. “The one to lead us all through the long night.”

 

“What do you believe?”

 

“I’ve never believed in prophecies. I believe in what’s ahead of us. Prophecy or not, I believe you and I are the best hope we have to defeat the Night King.” He glanced at her briefly and saw her nod in agreement.

 

They walked back to her rooms in silence as they had before. It wasn’t the same silence or the same unspoken words but it still felt heavy with grief.

 

When they arrived at her door she dismissed her guards with a lift of her brow. Her power still left him in awe and he gave her a tight smile before releasing her arm. 

 

It was then that she surprised him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled back and looked in his eyes with conviction.

 

“I know that it is a lot to ask of you to be how we were before and I won’t do that,” she began. “When you stepped on Dragonstone, I found you Jon Snow and you found me. There is nothing in this world that can change how I feel about you. I will wait for you, Jon, no matter how long you take to come back to me. And when you do, we will get through this together.”

 

He had never felt such a loss for words. He knew it had been selfish to force this burden upon her but he needed herto understand. He needed her support. He needed  _her_. 

 

It was then that he fell into her arms and took her lips in his. He backed her against the door and felt a surge of heat in his chest. He grasped for her doorknob, forced the door open and led her through the threshold.

 

He didn’t know if it was right and at that moment he didn’t care. He just knew that this night would be theirs and if he could help it he wouldn’t leave the warmth of her body until the world called them as the sun rose.

* * *


End file.
